Marotos, a Saga
by FeBlack
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Eles tiveram a ousadia de se tornarem heróis, lutaram pelo seu povo e receberam glória e admiração em troca mas agora terão de agüentar as conseqüências. Atravesse a barreira do mundo mágico para um vilarejo que existiu há muitos séc
1. Trailer & Prólogo

**Marotos, a Saga**

Resumo: Eles tiveram a ousadia de se tornarem heróis, lutaram pelo seu povo e receberam glória e admiração em troca; mas agora terão de agüentar as conseqüências.   
Atravesse a barreira do mundo mágico para um vilarejo que existiu há muitos séculos atrás, e arme-se como puder para lutar contra os guerreiros de Sir Riddle.  
Será que é possível tirar algo de uma história escrita por batalhas, amores conturbados, valores, traições e provas de lealdade? Eles tiraram: a amizade.

Marotos, a Saga  
- Porque só os mais fortes sobrevivem

**_Trailer_**

Há alguns séculos atrás, no pequeno povoado de Westville

_- Soube que Sir Rufus andou te procurando, Tiago. – o homem falou, observando-o com atenção, no que o rapaz assentiu.__  
__- Ele veio me pedir para liderar seus homens, mas neguei. – fez uma breve pausa, refletindo sobre aquela conversa. – Depois, ele comentou que sou por inteiro um homem de Dumbledore.__  
__- E o que você respondeu?__  
__- Que sou mesmo._

**Quatro rapazes, leais e amigos, eram aclamados como heróis**

_- É exatamente por isso que não troco Westville por lugar nenhum. – disse, depois de mais um longo gole em sua bebida.__  
__- Isso o quê? – o outro perguntou, deixando que um sorriso malicioso brincasse no canto de seus lábios. – As mulheres?__  
__- Também. – respondeu risonho, pesando o novo palpite. – Mas principalmente a glória. – e brindou com o amigo._

**Mas a vila, que aparentava ser tão pacata**

_- O que lhe traz a este lugar, senhorita? – Dumbledore perguntou, mexendo calmamente em sua barba.__  
__- Rumores, meu rei, rumores._

**Sempre escondeu muitos segredos e desejos obscuros**

_- Não entendi a sua resposta. – disse, olhando-a desconfiado; não gostava de falas no ar.__  
__- Westville tem muitos mistérios guardados, máscaras nos rostos das pessoas que escondem a verdade. – falou, enquanto se encaminhava para a porta do luxuoso aposento._

**Os considerados heróis, sempre admirados pelo povo, saem para mais uma guerra**

_- Não deixarei que você vá! – exclamou, em meio a inúmeras lágrimas que percorriam livremente o seu rosto, agora rubro. – Não permitirei que me abandone novamente, enquanto sou obrigada a te esperar, como uma tola!__  
__- E vou sim, Lílian, tenho que ir! Prometo-lhe que volto logo. – disse, tirando a armadura de uma grande caixa. – Tenho um compromisso com este povo, não posso desapontá-lo!__  
__- E o compromisso que tem comigo?_

**Mas as batalhas mostram-se mais sangrentas do que o esperado**

_- Sabe o quanto temo por eles, Diana; o quanto preferiria estar lá guerreando ao agüentar esta espera angustiante.__  
__- E acha que também não me sinto assim? O meu noivo é o capitão dos nossos homens! – rebateu, encarando a amiga seriamente. – Temos de ser fortes, Lílian, é o que eles gostariam que fizéssemos...__  
__- Então acho que não tenho mais vontade de fazer o que eles gostariam._

**Importantes mortes, que mudariam a vida de várias pessoas, acontecem**

_- O que você fará agora, Remo? – perguntou, sério.__  
__- A resposta é mais do que óbvia, meu caro amigo: nada, por enquanto. – disse, esboçando um sorriso triste. – Para um cavaleiro que já esperou tanto tempo, o que são alguns meses?_

**E com o retorno dos sobreviventes, nem tudo volta a ser como era antes.**

_- Será que não percebe? Não precisamos deles, somos experientes e espertos o suficiente até para vencê-los, se for preciso. – Sirius falou, andando de um lado para o outro daquele escuro aposento com cheiro de mofo.__  
__- Sugiro que formemos a Armada Dumbledore. – palpitou Tiago, no que os outros três o olharam surpresos._

**Passe pelos portões de um vilarejo onde mulheres lutam pelo povo...**

_- Ouça bem o que lhe direi, Sir Black. – a mulher disse, com sua costumeira expressão séria, enquanto segurava o guerreiro fortemente pelo braço – Não preciso de sua proteção, não preciso que me defenda.__  
__- A senhorita é mulher, não deveria nem estar aqui, quanto menos se meter a lutar no meio dos homens! – Sirius rebateu, irritado, desvencilhando-se de Helena._

**Onde heróis colocam a glória de ser um cavaleiro acima de tudo...**

_- Não demonstre medo diante de seus amigos. Seja bravo e justo. Diga sempre a verdade, mesmo que isso o leve à morte. Proteja os mais fracos e não haja errado. Esse é o seu juramento, e isto – disse, acertando-lhe um tapa no rosto. – é para que nunca se esqueça dele._

**E onde a amizade verdadeira é capaz de mudar o rumo de uma grande guerra.**

_- Não podia ter feito isso! – ele disse, com a voz visivelmente embargada. – Não podia ter entrado na minha frente, aquela espada deveria ter acertado a mim!__  
__- Um por todos... – o amigo, agora sangrando mais do que poderia suportar, murmurou. – Todos por um._

Tiago Potter 

_- Nunca desistirei de lutar pelo meu povo, e se quiser que continuemos juntos, terá de aceitar isso!_

**Sirius Black**

_- Não sou isso tudo que todos dizem e admiram. – disse, respondendo a pergunta da mulher à sua frente. – Sou muito mais do que isso._

**Remo Lupin**

_- Esqueça o passado e confie em mim. Não sou o tipo de pessoa que faria uma dama sofrer; só preciso de uma chance, uma chance sua._

**Pedro Pettigrew**

_- Não quero fazer grandes coisas; quero fazer coisas grandiosas._

**Frank Longbottom**

_- Para vocês, tudo é muito fácil! Têm glória, méritos e admiração, mas e quanto a mim? – esbravejou, como um sentimento há muito tempo escondido. – Um estabelecimento nesta vila esquecida, grande coisa._

**Diana O'toole**

_- Nunca mais me envolverei com um guerreiro novamente. – sentenciou, decidida – Para quê? Sofrer mais uma vez!? Não, já basta para mim._

**Helena Jabor**

_- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse uma garotinha indefesa! Sou uma guerreira, Sir Black, e vim para esta batalha porque mereci o meu lugar aqui._

**Alice Longbottom**

_- As pessoas acham que vivemos em um mar de rosas... – disse, em um suspiro triste. – Mal sabem a verdade._

**Teresa de Aragão**

_- Eu sou a rainha deste povoado, eu dou as ordens para quem está dentro dos meus domínios. Se não é capaz de compreender isto, Sir Pettigrew, retire-se daqui._

**Lílian Evans**

_- Não estou falando da força física, Tiago. – fez uma breve pausa, acariciando o rosto do rapaz. – Estou falando da força do amor._

**Marotos, a Saga**

– Porque só os mais fortes sobrevivem

**------------------------------------------------**

**Prólogo**

****

**Marotos**. Uma palavra que tem o incrível poder de falar por si só, não acham? Contudo, talvez alguns povoados tivessem uma imagem errônea daqueles que eram aclamados como heróis pela grande maioria. E a esses rapazes, que a princípio podem parecer indivíduos de muita sorte, foi atribuído o apelido de Marotos.  
Ah, os Marotos... Eles poderiam facilmente ser comparados aos imperadores romanos do mundo antigo, que eram respeitados e temidos, fazendo com que nós os admirássemos por seus feitos grandiosos e os odiássemos por sua prepotência, ao mesmo tempo. O lema deles? _Um por todos, e todos por um_. E não era apenas da boca para fora, não; aqueles quatro homens mantinham uma amizade de infância, leal e maravilhosa, e que eles juravam nunca ser abalada. Poderiam torturá-los, ameaçá-los de morte ou seja o que fosse, que aquela amizade tão preciosa para eles estaria acima de tudo e todos. Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, Pedro Pettigrew e Tiago Potter, esses eram os tão conhecidos heróis de Westville.

O primeiro, Remo Lupin, era um homem inteligente e decidido. Seus ancestrais se instalaram nas proximidades de Westville antes mesmo daquele vilarejo ser fundado. Tinham uma enorme fazenda e dedicavam-se a plantação e criação de animais de grande porte, quando as primeiras casas que mais tarde se tornariam Westville começaram a ser construídas aos arredores, e os Lupin se integraram ao povoado. Remo nasceu muitos anos depois, mas aquela grande fazenda ainda estava muito conversada, e foi lá que ele morou a maior parte de sua vida. Passou um bom pedaço da infância cavalgando com Tristy, seu cavalo favorito, e por isso tinha uma montaria impecável desde cedo, até que começou a ir para a escola recentemente fundada no vilarejo, onde fez várias amizades que o ajudariam a tornar-se aquele homem espirituoso, discreto e leal que foi até o fim. Quando ainda era garoto, porém, apaixonou-se por uma menina dois anos mais nova que ele, a que todos chamavam simbolicamente de "princesa", por ser filha de Dumbledore, o governante local. Porém, nunca criava coragem para declarar-se, talvez por ainda não ter uma grande confiança na época, talvez por medo que a menina o rejeitasse, já que Remo era um simples filho de fazendeiro, e ela, a herdeira do trono. Até que eles cresceram, tornaram-se adultos, e sua amada foi prometida ao capitão da pequena legião de guerreiros de Westville, do qual Remo, inclusive, fazia parte.

O segundo, Sirius Black, era um rapaz intenso e interessante. Sua família foi uma das fundadoras daquela vila, pois teve que sair às pressas da capital, acusada de saque e detestada pelo povo. Os Black preferiram, então, afastar-se para o interior e usufruir o ouro que tinham, de fato, roubado, sem despertar muita atenção. Quando Sirius nasceu, os imponentes Black já moravam lá há vários anos, e foram naquelas quase esquecidas terras de Westville que ele cresceu, fez amizades que levaria até o resto de sua vida e tornou-se um dos mais importantes guerreiros de seu povo. Na adolescência, apaixonou-se perdidamente por uma jovem do vilarejo, e eles viveram um duradouro romance, até que sua amada o abandonou; ficou grávida de outro homem e teve que sair às pressas de Westville, para casar-se longe dos cochichos locais. Após isso, Sirius jurou nunca mais se apaixonar, alegando que as mulheres não valiam tamanha consideração. Desde então, passava inúmeras noites em velhos bares do vilarejo, sempre amanhecendo bêbado ou ao lado de uma desconhecida, cujo ele nem se importava em dirigir a palavra depois. Mas, apesar de tudo isso, Sirius era um homem admirado e respeitado pelo povoado, por seus inúmeros méritos durante as guerras, e pelo seu jeito invejável de levar a vida. Tinha um sorriso dito como irresistível pelas jovens de Westville, uma lábia difícil de se encontrar por aí e um ideal de aproveitar cada momento da vida.

O terceiro, Pedro Pettigrew, era um rapaz ambicioso e sagaz. Sua família, assim como a maioria do povoado, levava uma vida simples e calma. Não tinham grandes riquezas, mas o suficiente para viver normalmente. Assim que conseguiu ser aceito como guerreiro e passou a receber gratificações em ouro por seus vários feitos lutando pelo povo de Westville, saiu da proteção dos pais e alugou uma pequena casa, a qual dividia com seu amigo Sirius, em cima do bar mais freqüentado de Westville, o bar dos Longbottom. Pedro não costumava se envolver muito sério com as mulheres, vivia apenas relações de uma ou duas noites, pois achava as moças de Westville um tanto tolas. Dizia que só se apaixonaria de verdade por alguém que valesse a pena, por uma mulher de verdade, não pelas meninas do vilarejo, que ele julgava muito ingênuas. Aliás, Pedro não gostava de se apegar muito as coisas e pessoas – com exceções dos amigos – que fossem de Westville. Achava que quem gostasse de viver e morrer ali, é porque pensava pequeno, e ele gostava de sonhar alto.

O quarto e último – mas não menos importante – dos marotos, Tiago Potter, era um rapaz de grande carisma, e um jeito de galanteador inesquecível. Nasceu em berço de ouro, em uma das famílias mais respeitadas da aristocracia de sua época, mas se mudou para Westville assim que completou um ano, pois sua mãe, que adoeceu depois do parto complicado de Tiago, foi aconselhada pelo curandeiro do reino a mudar-se para um povoado calmo, distante das confusões do centro mais habitado. Tiago se destacava dos demais desde cedo, quando estudava em uma humilde escolinha local. Foi lá, inclusive, que conheceu três meninos em especial e tornou-se grande amigo deles, formando desde cedo o quarteto que mais tarde seria apelidado de _Marotos_. O homem tinha um belo porte físico, apropriado para a posição de destaque que possuía entre os guerreiros daquele povoado. Adorava o que fazia, adorava poder lutar pelo seu povo e ser admirado por ele depois, mais um fator lhe deixava com peso na consciência sempre que saía para lutar: sua namorada. O maroto era um excelente exemplo de um homem completamente apaixonado, e uma bela mulher chamada Lílian Evans era a felizarda. Tiago se encantou por ela desde o momento em que a viu, quando os dois ainda tinham 16 anos, e a menina acabava de se mudar para Westville.

_Fazia um belo dia de sol, com o céu tingido em um perfeito azul-claro, que era agora contemplando por Tiago. Estava esparramado em sua carteira na sala de aula, cuja madeira era produzida no povoado vizinho e trocada pelo algodão cultivado em Westville, que na maioria vinha da secular fazenda dos Lupin. O garoto olhava distraidamente para fora da janela, sem prestar a menor atenção no que a professora explicava, quando duas pessoas adentraram a sala, despertando-o. Uma delas era conhecida, o diretor da pequena escola, que trajava sua tradicional roupa de escudeiro do rei, por mais que não estivesse em nenhuma nobre missão – vestia aquilo apenas para se sentir mais importante, tentando esquecer seu desgosto por aquele cargo que ele julgava inútil, mas que fora designado a ocupar, além de tentar passar uma impressão mais honrosa para os estudantes, no que ele fracassava totalmente, já que todos cochichavam sobre seus atos loucos todas as vezes que ele caminhava pela sala. Mas a outra pessoa, uma menina com os cabelos em um tom de ruivo muito incomum e uma pele alva e macia coberta por um vestido rosa-claro muito simples, mas que nela caía com perfeição, Tiago nunca havia tido a sorte de ver antes. ___

_No mesmo instante em que avistou aquela linda "estranha", sentiu seus olhos brilharem com a beleza ofuscante da menina. Ouviu vagamente a explicação do diretor para a transferência da mais nova aluna, e a apresentação feita pela professora; não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada além daqueles estonteantes olhos verdes, que por um segundo encontraram os dele, sendo seguido por um sorriso simpático da parte da moça, que o deixou completamente desarmado. Só voltou a si quando percebeu a menina sentando na carteira até então vaga logo atrás dele, no que o maroto virou, em seguida, para cumprimentá-la.___

_–– Tiago Potter. –– se apresentou prontamente, estendendo a mão para ela, enquanto abria seu melhor sorriso.___

_–– Potter?! –– a menina perguntou, no que Tiago assentiu, um pouco confuso com a reação dela. –– Meus pais me falaram um pouco da sua família... É uma das mais tradicionais do povoado, certo?___

_–– Certíssimo! –– o garoto respondeu, sorrindo aliviado. –– Se a senhorita quiser, posso lhe apresentar os melhores lugares do vilarejo mais tarde.___

_–– Seria ótimo, obrigada, Potter.___

_–– Pode me chamar de Tiago. –– disse, com o seu típico jeito galanteador. –– Hum... não me lembro do nome da senhorita.___

_–– É porque eu não lhe disse. –– ela rebateu, sorrindo de um jeito travesso. –– Evans, Lílian Evans._

Logo depois do primeiro passeio que fizeram pelo vilarejo, Tiago colocou na cabeça que teria aquela menina como namorada, o que não tardou muito a acontecer. Os dois tinham personalidades muito opostas, é verdade, mas sabiam lidar com as diferenças, se completavam.

Lílian, por sua vez, era uma mulher muito bonita e cobiçada por muitos moradores locais, o que deixava seu namorado muito aflito sempre que tinha de passar um certo tempo fora. A ruiva era dona de uma personalidade muito forte; era determinada, decidida, e não gostava de abrir mão do que queria. Mas, desde que Tiago tornou-se um legítimo cavaleiro, ela teve que começar a abrir mão da coisa que mais gostava: a presença do namorado por perto. O amava muito, sonhava com ele todas as noites, e com o dia em que poderiam viver juntos e criar seus filhos. Mas a vida perigosa que Tiago levava, sempre tendo que sair para batalhas, a apavorava, trazendo-lhe um sentimento que a mulher nunca havia experimentado: a insegurança. Apesar disso, Lílian tentava passar por cima dos problemas sempre de bom humor e com excelentes conselhos a dar para quem precisasse – sua marca registrada. E foi graças às sábias palavras que a ruiva tinha o dom de pronunciar, que se tornou amiga, por um mero acaso, da dama mais famosa de Westville, Diana O'toole.

_Lílian passeava calmamente pelo bosque um pouco afastado do vilarejo, enquanto cantarolava uma música ensinada por sua avó antes de seu falecimento. Usava um vestido verde um pouco mais curto do que o normal, devido ao clima abafado que pairava no ar naquela época do ano, e carregava uma pequena cesta de palha feita por ela mesma. Andava tranqüilamente por entre as árvores, procurando o maior número de morangos bem vermelhos que conseguia encontrar para o doce que sua mãe lhe prometera após o jantar, quando ouviu um choro não muito distante. Aproximou-se devagar, para não correr o risco de ser pega de surpresa por alguém indesejado, mas assim que chegou na margem do riacho, que cortava o coração do bosque com suas águas cristalinas, pousou seus olhos verdes e brilhantes em uma garota loira encolhida embaixo da sombra que uma das mais velhas árvores daquele lugar projetava. A garota, que não aparentava ter mais do que 15 anos, chorava baixinho, abraçando as pernas, enquanto apoiava o rosto delicado sobre os joelhos agora molhados por suas lágrimas.___

_–– Está tudo bem? –– Lily perguntou, caminhando em direção a menina.___

_A loira, então, assim que ouviu uma voz desconhecida soar não muito distante dela, secou rapidamente suas lágrimas, e virou o rosto para identificar quem era. E, nessa hora, Lílian deixou a cesta cheia de morangos que trazia pendurada em um dos braços cair na grama, enquanto arregalava os olhos. A menina que estava ali, diante dela, chorando, era ninguém menos que a filha do governante de Westville, popularmente chamado de rei. ___

_–– Diana?! –– disse a ruiva, ainda espantada com a cena à sua frente. –– Diana O'toole?___

_–– Por favor, não conte para ninguém que me viu aqui... –– pediu a menina, chorosa, enquanto ainda tentava secar suas lágrimas.___

_–– Tudo bem, não contarei. –– Lílian prometeu, com um tom doce na voz, enquanto recolhia os morangos que haviam se espalhado pelo chão quando deixou sua cesta cair, e se aproximava com cautela da princesa. –– Você precisa de alguma ajuda?___

_–– Não. –– respondeu Diana, com uma certa arrogância repentina na voz. –– Só preciso de seu silêncio. ___

_Lílian encarou-a, um pouco assustada com o modo como o tom de voz da menina mudou tão repentinamente. E, por mais que ela fosse a herdeira do trono, Lily não tinha obrigação de ficar ouvindo grosserias de uma garota mais nova do que ela. Girou, então, os calcanhares, sem dizer mais nada, e começou a andar para longe dali. Mas, antes que realmente se afastasse, pôde ouvir a menina explodir em um choro desesperado novamente, e Lílian parou de andar. Por mais que Diana não merecesse, a ruiva sentiu-se com um certo peso na consciência de deixá-la ali, sozinha, e resolveu voltar para uma nova tentativa de ajuda.___

_–– Você pode desabafar comigo, se quiser. –– falou, calmamente, enquanto sentava-se ao lado da menina, embaixo da árvore. –– Sei que mal me conhece, mas prometo guardar este segredo também.___

_–– Por que voltou aqui mesmo depois de como eu falei com você? –– indagou Diana, começando a pensar que talvez a tal ruiva desconhecida tivesse sido mandada ali propositalmente.___

_–– Porque meus pais me ensinaram a sempre procurar ver o melhor lado das pessoas. –– Lily respondeu, desarmando completamente a garota.___

_Diana sentiu-se até envergonhada pelo jeito grosso e desconfiado que usara para falar com aquela menina, que agora até parecia gentil aos seus olhos. Desencostou o rosto dos joelhos, ajeitando sua postura, e levantou o olhar para encarar a ruiva sentada ao seu lado.___

_–– Promete mesmo que a nossa conversa morrerá aqui? –– ela perguntou, no que Lílian assentiu, sorrindo. –– Meu pai me prometeu a um cavaleiro, mas não sei se quero me casar! Mal conheço o homem, tenho medo que ele não goste de mim, que me torne infeliz...___

_–– Princesa, se o rei lhe prometeu este cavaleiro, é porque quer o melhor para você. Sabe que é muito comum o hábito de prometer mulheres da realeza, e você não foi uma exceção. –– Lily disse, por mais que discordasse totalmente daquele hábito, cujo ela julgava não ter a menor coerência.___

_–– Meu pai me disse que queria me prometer a um tal de Potter, já que seu desejo era torná-lo capitão dos homens de Westville, mas não o pôde fazer porque este cavaleiro já nutre sentimentos por outra. –– Diana explicou, observando as águas cristalinas do riacho correrem a sua frente, e deixando passar desapercebida a expressão que se formou no rosto da garota ao seu lado. –– Então, fui prometida ao Sir Holmes, que será nomeado agora capitão, pois meu pai acha que traz mais prestígio quando a princesa se casa com o líder dos nossos homens.___

_Lílian concordou, assentindo levemente com a cabeça, sem conseguir deixar de se sentir importante e ao mesmo tempo culpada, pois seria graças a ela que seu namorado não seria nomeado capitão.___

_–– Sabe, princesa –– ela começou, na tentativa de afastar aqueles pensamentos impertinentes. ––, não lhe direi que isso é bom, porque não é. Mas, quem sabe, se você der uma chance para conhecer o rapaz a quem foi prometida, não descobre que ele não é tal mal assim?___

_Diana levou seu olhar até a ruiva, para poder encará-la nos olhos. Ela nunca tinha visto uma mera garota daquele vilarejo lhe dirigir a palavra daquele jeito informal, e muito menos lhe dar conselhos. Mas, por incrível que pareça, não conseguiu sentir raiva dela, pelo contrário: sentiu-se mal por ter sido tão arrogante no começo. Lílian parecia ser uma boa pessoa, e era bom às vezes não ser tratada como uma rainha por pessoas que nem deviam gostar verdadeiramente dela.___

_–– Obrigada por me fazer companhia. –– Diana falou, levantando-se e desamassando seu vestido rodado. –– Se quiser, pode aparecer em nosso castelo um dia desses, para continuarmos essa conversa. Darei sua descrição ao guardas, não existem muitas ruivas por aqui. –– completou, sorrindo, antes de virar-se de costas para a garota e começar a andar na direção oposta.___

_Lílian olhou-a surpresa por alguns instantes, mas logo depois assentiu, sorrindo, enquanto observava a menina se afastar._

Diana era filha do governante local, nomeado pelo reino o qual aquele vilarejo em que viviam era subordinado, e, por isso, era chamada simbolicamente de princesa. Foi criada com os maiores cuidados possíveis, com todos sempre protegendo-a e fazendo sua inúmeras vontades. Quando tornou-se amiga de Lílian, encontrou nela uma companhia diferente das outras, e passou a vê-la quase todos os dias, tornando-a sua grande amiga e confidente, apesar da diferença na classe social. Diana, por isso, acabou ficando mais próxima dos Marotos, e aos poucos foi perdendo seu jeito mimado e arrogante, mas que por vezes ainda se mostravam presente. Estava noiva de um dos melhores guerreiros locais, e capitão dos homens de Westville, Sir Magnus Holmes.

A língua afiada de Diana logo pôs-se em prática quando uma estrangeira chegou em Westville, no dia em que os cavaleiros voltavam de mais uma batalha: Helena Jabor.

Helena, cujos olhos encenavam o mistério das noites, cujas mãos pareciam feitas para colher rosas; a mulher mais bela que a face do sol jamais contemplara. Ela era dona de uma personalidade intrigantemente diferente da grande maioria das mulheres que habitava o mundo naqueles tempos; era decidida, falava o que lhe vinha à cabeça sem se quer ligar para as conseqüências, e detestava quando o sexo feminino sofria qualquer tipo de preconceito – o que, aliás, acontecia a todo o momento. Mas, por trás da máscara que ela insistia em carregar de mulher forte, escondia-se um interior frágil e ferido, cujo pouquíssimas pessoas chegaram a conhecer. Quando ainda era uma criança, seus pais foram assassinados por um grupo de saqueadores que passava pela região, liderados por Sir Riddle. Seus pais saíram para trocar bugigangas na feira local, e nunca mais retornaram ao lar. Helena, então, pegou um ódio incalculável por Sir Riddle, junto à vingança que ela jurou acontecer nem que fosse a última que fizesse. Foi a partir deste trágico dia, aliás, que ela começou a talhar sua forte personalidade, aliada ao desejo de aprender a lutar. Mas não se contentaria em saber apenas erguer uma espada, queria ser a melhor, até entre os homens. E, para isso, contou com a ajuda de seu irmão mais velho, exímio espadachim, o qual ela ficou mais unida e agarrada do que nunca, pois era o único familiar vivo que ainda lhe restava. Os dois viviam grudados um no outro, não se separavam por nada, e ela nunca se esqueceria do dia em que pôs suas mãos até então delicadas pela primeira vez em uma espada.

_–– Proteja-se pelo alto! –– o moreno esbravejou, demonstrando como a garota deveria fazer. Era um dos melhores guerreiros da região, e se sua irmã estivesse mesmo disposta a aprender a lutar, teria de seguir todas as severas regras. –– Golpeie pelo alto, deste jeito. –– ele disse, enquanto fazia um movimento com sua espada.___

_Helena tentou imitá-lo, mas sem muito sucesso. A espada que seu irmão lhe dera era muita pesada, se comparada a seu peso, e ela mal conseguia erguê-la. Mas não desistiria, passaria o tempo que fosse preciso ali, até tornar-se tão boa quanto seu irmão – ou até melhor.___

_A garota, então, colocou toda a força que conseguiu reunir em seus braços finos, e imitou o movimento que seu irmão havia feito há poucos instantes.___

_–– Nada mal. –– ele disse, olhando-a de um jeito severo, mas sorrindo internamente. Tinha de acostumá-la a ser disciplinada, a nunca temer diante de seus inimigos, a estar disposta a lutar até o fim e, por último, a sempre, sempre manter sua honra. –– Perna para trás, joelhos dobrados, espada reta.___

_Durante muitas horas daquele dia – e assim se seguiria por mais cinco anos de treinamento intensivo – os dois duelaram, sob o sol escaldante que brilhava livre de nuvens do céu, até que Helena tombou de joelhos no chão, quase desmaiando de tão exausta.___

_–– Levante-se, minha irmã. –– o rapaz falou, sem demonstrar o menor vestígio de pena. –– Você ainda tem muito que aprender, e não descansaremos até que você seja a melhor de todas._

Para questionar a fama de Helena como mulher mais bonita que já pisara pelo continente, havia uma mulher de personalidade igualmente forte, a rainha do condado de Aragão. Teresa, era como se chamava, privando a menção de seu nome a pouquíssimos privilegiados. Era dona de uma beleza estonteante, contrapondo-se ao seu jeito arrogante de falar. Achava-se superior a todos, e nunca abria mão do que queria, fazendo sua palavra valer mais que a lei. Não tinha escrúpulos e mal se importava com o seu povo. Tudo o que ocupava sua mente era o desejo de expandir o condado que lhe pertencia, saqueando as pequenas cidades que se encontravam no caminho de seus planos. E, para ajudá-la nessa empreitada ao poder supremo, estava Sir Riddle, o mais famoso e temido cavaleiro daquelas terras. Teresa era uma mulher manipuladora, tornando-se também muito conhecida pelo seu olhar intimidante. Dizia-se que quem a encarasse diretamente nos olhos tornava-se de imediato mais um dos muitos cegamente apaixonados que ela possuía pelos quatro cantos do mundo conhecido.

Contrapondo-se a todo esse jeito maquiavélico de Teresa, havia uma das mulheres mais doces e calmas que Westville teve o prazer de conhecer: Alice Longbottom. Tinha uma vida simples, pacata, porém feliz – pelo menos aos olhos de todo o vilarejo. Por estar sempre com um belo sorriso estampado em seu rosto, passava a todos a impressão de que nunca estava triste ou com problemas – o que não era, nem de longe, verdade. Alice tinha um temperamento fácil de lidar, era uma mulher muito meiga e discreta, mas, por trás de tudo isso, trazia um segredo consigo que a atormentava todos os dias, sem exceção. Porém, apesar disso, a mulher não deixava de ser feliz, até porque casara não fazia muito tempo com Frank Longbottom. Juntos, os dois abriram um bar no vilarejo, que por ser um dos únicos, logo fez com que sua boa fama se espalhasse pelas redondezas, trazendo uma bela freguesia para o estabelecimento.

Frank era um homem do comércio, sempre pensando em como enriquecer, mas era, no fundo, uma boa pessoa. Estava sempre metido em apostas, muitas vezes tendo que pedir ajuda aos Marotos. Tornara-se amigo deles na adolescência, quando os quatro ainda iniciavam suas carreiras de guerreiros, enquanto Frank mal conseguia levantar uma espada. Esse fato, inclusive, o atormentava a todo instante, fazendo-o nutrir uma certa inveja pelos amigos. Ficava maravilhado com a glória e o prestígio que os quatro tinham, e sabia que jamais teria o prazer de possuir nada parecido. Mas, apesar disso, levava uma vida razoavelmente boa, junto à mulher que tanto amava, e era louco para ter herdeiros. Sempre se podia encontrá-lo em seu bar, pois ele sempre estava ali, dando o máximo de si para melhorá-lo cada vez mais.

O bar dos Longbottom, junto com os quatro heróis que moravam lá, era uma das poucas coisas que chamavam atenção naquele vilarejo praticamente esquecido. Ele era repleto de pequenas e simples casas espalhadas por quase toda sua dimensão, possuindo um belo bosque como quintal dos fundos. Povoado por pessoas aparentemente simples e com um ar constantemente pacato, é no pequeno vilarejo chamado Westville que a nossa história toma início.


	2. A Chegada ao Vilarejo

**Capítulo I – A Chegada ao Vilarejo**

A bela moça, que aparentava ter pouco mais de 20 anos, regava com cuidado as plantas que embelezavam a janela de sua pequena casa. Seus cabelos, muito compridos e em um castanho bem escuro, caíam com certa ondulação por todas as suas costas, mas algumas mechas inoportunas teimavam em pender pelo seu rosto fino e macio, atrapalhando o cuidado que tomava com as plantas.

Depois de terminar sua tarefa, quando já ia se distanciando da janela, um barulho afobado de cavalgada chamou sua atenção, fazendo com que seus olhos escuros e intimidantes, que possuíam um ar de profundeza e mistério, se virassem novamente para ver quem se aproximava.

Mas, antes que pudesse identificar o cavaleiro, ele já havia cruzado o vasto terreno que se estendia além de sua casa, e batia em um ritmo estranhamente acelerado à sua porta.

–– Quem é o Senhor? –– ela perguntou, precavida.

Após anos morando naquele lugar, conhecia perfeitamente os perigos que aquelas terras traziam, principalmente quando uma donzela se encontrava sozinha em casa.

–– Sou eu, Helena, Godfrey! –– respondeu prontamente o cavaleiro do outro lado da porta, com a respiração muito descompassada.

A moça girou a maçaneta, curiosa para saber o motivo de tamanha afobação do amigo, e deixou-o entrar.

–– O que o trazes aqui? –– ela perguntou, já assustando-se com o nervosismo em excesso do belo rapaz. –– Os homens de Sir Riddle atacaram-no?

Sir Riddle era o comandante da legião de guerreiros mais temida que se tinha notícia. Ele era conhecido por suas excelentes táticas de guerra, mas também por só usá-las para o mal. Era um exímio guerreiro, e comandava seus homens como ninguém, mas suas características desonestas e sem escrúpulos o tornaram o cavaleiro que Helena mais odiara em toda sua vida.

–– Não. –– respondeu Godfrey, desviando seu olhar dos belos e expressivos olhos da morena e passando a encarar o chão. –– Não a mim.

–– O que está querendo dizer com isso? –– Helena indagou, impaciente e nervosa com todo aquele mistério e meias palavras. –– Fale, homem!

–– Atacaram seu irmão. –– ele falou, de uma vez só, antes que perdesse a coragem. –– Ele está... morto.

Um misto de ódio e desespero invadiu a mente e o coração daquela bela mulher, antes mesmo que ela conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa. Seus olhos começaram a marejar, mas algo dentro dela parecia não ter forças para encarar aquilo, parecia simplesmente fingir que não estava acontecendo.

–– NÃO! –– ela gritou, escorando-se na parede de madeira e levando as mãos à cabeça. –– Isso é mentira!

–– Gostaria que fosse, Lena. –– falou Godfrey, abraçando a mulher, enquanto grossas lágrimas caíam com ferocidade por aquele rosto macio, e agora pálido.

–– Por que fariam isso com ele? –– indagou Helena, com as palavras saindo com dificuldade, em meio a seu choro. –– Todos por aqui adoravam o meu irmão e...

–– Sir Riddle. –– o homem a interrompeu, com um grande pesar. –– Seu irmão foi negociar alguns cavalos na feira hoje de manhã e, na volta, acabou sendo abordado por Sir Riddle e seus homens, que mandaram-no entregar tudo o que ele havia acabado de negociar. Seu irmão acabou por pagar sua resistência com a vida.

Godfrey pôde perceber o olhar da mulher à sua frente encher-se de ódio, mas ela não pronunciou uma palavra se quer. Engoliu suas lágrimas, para acabar com seu momento de fraqueza, e virou-se de costas para o amigo. Abriu seu pequeno armário de madeira, presente que seu irmão lhe dera há dois anos, depois de fazer uma ótima venda de espadas, e começou a pegar os poucos vestidos que tinha e arremessá-los sem cuidado na velha cama.

–– Para onde você vai? –– Godfrey perguntou, com a expressão surpresa. –– Lena, não se precipite, você está magoada.

–– Não estou magoada. –– ela disse, com firmeza. –– Estou desejosa de vingança. Aquele monstro vai pagar, Godfrey, nem que eu tenha que perseguí-lo até o fim do mundo.

O homem largou-se na cama de Helena, ao lado da trouxa que ela agora fazia, juntando apenas o estritamente necessário, e pôde observar grossas lágrimas ainda escorrerem por aqueles olhos escuros, enquanto ela as secava em um gesto impaciente. Helena sempre fora muito agarrada ao irmão, ele era seu último parente vivo. Sir Riddle conseguira matar seus pais, e agora ele; Helena não deixaria isso passar em branco, e Godfrey sabia disso.

–– Vou atravessar as montanhas e seguir pelo Vale do Silêncio, de lá decido que caminho tomar. –– ela explicou, enquanto pegava alguns mantimentos.

–– Helena, você enlouqueceu? –– Godfrey disse, pondo-se de pé em um pulo. Ninguém em sã consciência percorreria a estrada que ela estava planejando, ainda mais sozinho, sem proteção. –– Irá para a morte certa!

–– A morte é certa para todos, e só os tolos a temem. –– sentenciou a morena, com seu costumeiro ar decidido.

Era impossível discutir com Helena, ela nunca mudava de opinião. Godfrey suspirou, tendo consciência de que não conseguiria impedir o ato praticamente suicida de sua amiga, e resolveu não mais contestá-la. Afinal, ele não sabia os sentimentos que seria capaz de nutrir pelo homem que assinara toda sua família, portanto não seria ele que julgaria Helena.

–– Está certo. –– falou Godfrey, esboçando um sorriso triste. Passou pela morena, e foi se encaminhando para a porta. –– Depois de atravessar o Vale Silêncio, cujo merece o maior cuidado possível, siga pelo rio Ladov, até chegar em um pequeno vilarejo chamado Westville. Eles uniram-se ao reinado a que foram subordinados para combater Sir Riddle e seus homens. E, não dizem que os inimigos dos nossos inimigos são nossos amigos? –– aconselhou, saindo em seguida da velha casa dos Jabor e tendo a certeza de que aquela seria a última vez que pisaria nela.

–– Godfrey –– chamou Helena, com os olhos novamente marejados. –– Obrigada por tudo. Nunca me esquecerei de você.

O homem assentiu, sorrindo, e desapareceu com seu cavalo pelas terras praticamente vazias que se estendiam ao redor da casa.

Helena passou novamente a mão pelos olhos, secando-os, e terminou de arrumar os poucos pertences que levaria consigo pela difícil viagem que estava por vir. Deu uma última olhada na casa, como que para se despedir dos momentos tristes e felizes que passou ali, e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si. Do lado de fora, Chamsiin estava inquieto, como que pressentindo o que estava por vir.

–– Vamos lá, Cham. –– falou Helena, acariciando brevemente os pêlos muito brancos de seu cavalo. –– Vamos enfrentar essa estrada, sei que somos capazes.

Chamsiin bufou, como se entendesse o que sua dona dizia. Helena montou em seu cavalo em um único movimento, o que apenas uma excelente montaria poderia proporcionar, e puxou as rédeas, no que Chamsiin começou a cavalgar rapidamente.

Trinta dias e trinta noites haviam se passado desde que Helena Jabor deixara sua terra e embrenhara-se pelas tortuosas e praticamente vazias estradas que a levariam ao seu destino: um pequeno vilarejo chamado Westville. A bebida que trazia amarrada à sela de couro de Chamsiin começava a ficar escassa, e o seu cavalo, depois de muitos dias sem descanso, já diminuía o ritmo de sua cavalgada. Helena, então, por uma sorte a qual ela só pôde atribuir a Deus, avistou um pequeno lago, já quase seco, um pouco mais à frente.

–– Vamos, Cham, só mais um pouquinho. –– ela murmurou para seu cavalo, enquanto afagava ligeiramente sua crina branca e macia.

Chamsiin, como que ouvindo o apelo de sua dona, aumentou um pouco seu galope, e logo os dois alcançaram o local. Helena desceu em um pulo de seu cavalo, amarrando-o em uma árvore à beira do lago, e ambos começaram a saciar sua sede.

Cerca de uns 5 minutos depois, Helena começou a ouvir um alto barulho de cavalgada se aproximando. Quando se virou para olhar, avistou um homem corpulento em cima de um cavalo marrom muito bem tratado vindo na sua direção, e ela logo se levantou, indo para junto de Chamsiin.

–– Bom dia, senhorita. –– o homem cumprimentou, fazendo uma vênia visivelmente debochada.

–– Bom dia. –– Helena respondeu, com tamanha frieza que o fez rir abertamente. –– Posso ajudá-lo em algo?

–– Ah, claro que pode! –– disse o homem, olhando-a com cobiça.

Desceu de seu cavalo com muita habilidade, e começou a se aproximar rapidamente de Helena, a ponto de empurrá-la na árvore antes que a morena fosse capaz de desembainhar sua espada. Helena começou a gritar e se debater, mas ele parecia não se importar nem um pouco; beijava com ferocidade o pescoço macio e branco da mulher, enquanto tentava levantar a saia de seu velho vestido. Mas, quando ele finalmente levantou, Helena conseguiu puxar sua faca reserva, que estava amarrada em sua coxa direita. Apontou a lâmina afiada e cintilante na garganta do homem, e ele a soltou rapidamente.

–– Suma daqui, antes que eu te mate. –– a morena sentenciou, ajeitando seu vestido, enquanto ele andava lentamente para trás.

–– Eu irei, mas antes levarei este cavalo comigo. –– disse atrevidamente o homem, dando dois tapinhas nas costas macias de Chamsiin.

–– Tire as mãos do meu cavalo! –– gritou Helena, transbordando de raiva.

–– Sinto muito, senhorita, mas ele está na minha propriedade, então tenho todo o direito de considerá-lo meu.

–– Nós não vamos ficar, estamos apenas usando este caminho para sair do Vale do Silêncio! –– ela explicou, ainda com a faca erguida na direção do tal sujeito. –– Você não vai levá-lo.

–– Ah, é mesmo?! –– exclamou o homem, rindo novamente em tom de deboche. –– E o que você vai fazer, me desafiar a um duelo?

Antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer outra atitude, Helena desembainhou, finalmente, sua espada, e praticamente voou na direção do sujeito, no que ele teve que fazer o mesmo, ainda que desajeitadamente, para bloquear o golpe por cima que a morena tinha executado. A partir daí, os dois cruzaram as espadas, duelando durante um bom tempo.

O tal homem surpreendeu-se com a fúria e técnica de Helena, tendo apenas a oportunidade de se defender, e passando todo o duelo por um fio, tendo sua cabeça quase cortada em vários momentos. Helena, por sua vez, sabia que estava dominando a luta, apesar de não poder negar a qualidade de seu oponente. O erro dele, porém, é que lutava muito cheio de si, como se ocupasse um alto posto de uma legião, ou algo assim.

Foi então que, enfim, a morena conseguiu dar o seu golpe certeiro, e cortou a mão do sujeito. Ele, por sua vez, largou de imediato a sua espada, deu um urro de dor e caiu de joelhos, segurando a ponta de seu braço completamente ensangüentada.

Helena aproximou-se do homem, que estava com a cabeça abaixada, e passou lenta e delicadamente sua espada, que agora brilhava em baixo do sol escaldante, pela nuca dele.

–– Vamos, acabe logo com isso, seu demônio em forma de mulher! –– esbravejou o homem, pedindo para que ela cortasse logo sua cabeça, e acabasse com aquela tortura.

Mas Helena, em vez disso, deu uma joelhada forte no rosto dele, fazendo-o cair para trás, virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar na direção de Chamsiin. Tirou a corda que o prendia à árvore e montou nele, levando-o em um trote devagar até novamente onde o homem estava, agora, estatelado.

–– Ao puxar pela minha espada, não penso em quem vou matar. –– ela disse, embainhando novamente sua espada, e encarando o sujeito. –– Penso em quem vou poupar.

–– Suas qualidades serão conhecidas por seus inimigos antes mesmo de encontrá-los, lembre-se disso. –– falou o homem, muito grato, sem deixar de se encantar com a integridade de Helena. Lembraria daquela mulher até o último dia de sua vida e, se em algum momento ele tivesse a oportunidade de poupar sua vida assim como ela o fez, com certeza o faria.

Helena, por sua vez, não levou aquilo muito a sério. Sabia dos perigos que enfrentaria pelo caminho em sua longa viagem, e a situação que tinha acabado de acontecer, era um deles. Mas ela estava pronta para agüentar qualquer coisa; sempre estava.

Em seguida, partiu em disparada, sem olhar para trás, com Chamsiin novamente a toda velocidade. Mal viam a hora de enfim chegar ao tal vilarejo.

Cerca de mais um mês havia se passado, quando Helena e o seu cavalo branco como a neve enfim avistaram, bem ao longe, o tal vilarejo descrito por Godfrey. De fato, não parecia tão pequeno assim como ele havia dito; talvez, tenha crescido ao longo dos anos que Godfrey passara longe do local. Agora, parecia mais um condado, ou talvez até uma pequena cidade. Helena bateu levemente com suas botas na barriga de Chamsiin, no que o cavalo rapidamente aumentou o ritmo de seu galope, correndo em alta velocidade até passar pelos portões de Westville. Mas, o que os dois viram depois, definitivamente estava longe de ser um pacato lugar.

No vilarejo, parecia que todas as pessoas que lá moravam, e mais algumas, resolveram sair na rua naquele dia. As mulheres, num alvoroço só, soltavam gritinhos agudos e jogavam pétalas de rosas e outras coisas coloridas para tudo quanto era lado. Helena não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, até que, ao olhar um pouco mais para o lado, avistou uma legião de guerreiros cercada e aclamada pelo povo. Pôde deduzir, então, que chegara no mesmo dia em que os cavaleiros de Westville retornaram de uma batalha.

Exausta, depois de um longo período de viagem, Helena não tinha a menor vontade de prestigiar ninguém; queria apenas arranjar um local qualquer para descansar. Desceu de Chamsiin, já que dificilmente conseguiria atravessar toda aquela confusão em cima dele, e foi se espremendo pelas ruas do lugar, tentando encontrar algum tipo de pensão, ou coisa parecida. Caminhou durante alguns minutos e, quando já estava quase desistindo, avistou um bar proporcionalmente grande para o vilarejo. Andou a passos largos até ele, amarrou Chamsiin em um tronco de madeira do lado de fora, e adentrou o aposento, largando-se no primeiro banco que encontrou, junto ao balcão.

O homem que estava atrás do balcão, com um pano sujo jogado no ombro, parecia muito agitado, correndo de um lado para o outro, apesar de não ter quase ninguém no bar. Ele era magro, tinha o rosto suado e um pouco sujo, mas não era nem feio, nem bonito. Passou a mão pelos cabelos lisos e castanhos, tirando os fios que grudavam em seu rosto, e finalmente pousou seus olhos negros em Helena.

–– Eu gostaria de um pouco de água, por favor. –– ela pediu, sendo educada e firme ao mesmo tempo.

O homem olhou para Helena com uma certa impaciência, e logo tacou um copo de água quente sobre o balcão.

–– Mais alguma coisa? –– ele perguntou, com certa irritação, como se estivesse louco para se livrar da mulher, e sair logo dali.

–– Você sabe onde posso arranjar um quarto para passar a noite? –– disse Helena, esvaziando rapidamente o copo e colocando uma moeda sobre o balcão de madeira, pagando pela água.

–– Nós temos alguns quartos disponíveis aqui no bar, no andar de cima. –– respondeu o homem, pegando uma das chaves que estava no chaveiro pendurado na parede e entregando à Helena. –– Pode ficar com esse, depois acertamos o pagamento.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, uma outra mulher adentrou o local, parecendo muito ansiosa e apressada. Tinha os cabelos muito compridos e ruivos, que agora estavam completamente soltos, fazendo parecer que ela havia saído correndo de casa, sem parar para se ajeitar antes. A mulher possuía também os olhos muito bonitos, num tom de verde-esmeralda bastante profundo. Sua pele era branquinha, salpicada com algumas sardas no rosto; este, por sua vez, era muito delicado, com os contornos dando a impressão de terem sido desenhados à mão.

–– Frank! – exclamou a tal ruiva, arfando. –– É verdade? Eles chegaram mesmo?

–– Sim, é verdade! –– falou o homem que até a pouco havia servido Helena. –– Vem Lílian, vamos lá encontrá-los!

E sem mais olhar para Helena ou indicá-la o caminho para o quarto, Frank puxou a ruiva ansiosa pelo braço, e os dois desapareceram rapidamente pelas várias pessoas que passavam pela rua.

Eles andaram por alguns minutos, encontrando grande dificuldade para se movimentarem, até que, finalmente, chegaram ao local onde a legião de guerreiros era saudada pelo povo. Lílian, então, parou subitamente de andar, como se estivesse paralisada, quando avistou um moreno alto e forte acenando e cumprimentando as pessoas em volta dele. Ela sentiu um aperto em seu coração, num misto de saudade e emoção, e uma fina lágrima percorreu o contorno delicado de seu rosto.

Foi nesse momento que o rapaz que ela tanto observava um pouco de longe percebeu sua presença, olhando em sua direção e, imediatamente, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Ele empurrou todos os que estavam em seu caminho, sem o menor cuidado de ser gentil, e correu até Lílian, no que ela fez exatamente o mesmo. Abraçaram-se forte e calorosamente, com alegria, com urgência, como se suas vidas dependessem daquele abraço. Fazia um ano que ele partira para uma batalha com os outros guerreiros e, desde então, não tinham notícias um do outro. O rapaz rodou com Lílian no ar, passando a mão por aqueles fios ruivos e macios, matando a saudade daquele cheiro semelhante a um lírio que a mulher possuía.

–– Ah, Tiago, graças a Deus você voltou! –– Lílian disse, passando as mãos pelo rosto do namorado, como que para se certificar de que tudo aquilo era verdade. –– Só Ele sabe o quanto eu rezei para este dia chegar, para que você voltasse são e salvo...

–– Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui agora. –– falou o rapaz, beijando com carinho a mão dela. –– Senti muito a sua falta durante todo esse tempo, meu amor.

E, então, sem dizer mais uma palavra, Tiago passou os braços delicadamente pela cintura fina de Lílian, e selou os seus lábios nos dela.

**

* * *

****N/A: Enfim, o primeiro capítulo da fic! Nem metade dos personagens principais apareceram, é verdade, mas era preciso narrar a chegada da Helena a Westville, porque isso vai ser muito importante para a história. No capítulo 2, porém, todos os outros personagens aparecerão. Aviso logo que não vou determinar exatamente o ano ou o lugar onde a fic se passa, senão teria que me prender muito a acontecimentos e limitações da época. Basta saber que é na Idade Média, pela Europa. Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo, e que comentem!**

**Obrigada a quem comentou antes, e beijos a todos!**


End file.
